Tea
by Joyful Graveyard
Summary: Nico is enjoying a nice cup of tea before bed. Percy intrudes.


**Hey everyone, back with another fun little ficlet. This one is based on another headcanon about Nico, but is a lot more difficult to read romantic subtext in, methinks, but whatever. Hope you enjoy!**

**-JG**

"Is that _tea_, Nico?"

_Ah, Tartarus._

"Hi to you too, Percy…"

Sure enough, Nico's onyx-haired friend entered the room, not waiting for an invitation. He plopped down on the couch nearest the windowsill, turning and propping his head up on his elbows as he stared at the china mug in his kind-of-cousin's hands. "Yeah, yeah, hi, how're you, I'm great, thanks for asking, yada yada yada. Now that those are out of the way," The Seaweed Brain rolled his eyes, a playful smirk alighting his face, before focusing his eyes again on the teacup. "Are you drinking _tea_? Or doth my eyes decieveth mine own mind?"

Nico spared an unamused glance in the other young man's direction, choosing his words carefully. "I… Yes, Percy, it's _tea_. Is that all?"

If Percy was trying to hide his surprise, he wasn't doing a very good job. Eyebrows raised, he continued the conversation, oblivious to Nico's discomfort. "I mean… Don't you usually drink coffee? Ya know, caffeine, wakey-wakey, medium roast bold, black-as-your-soul-"

"_I get it_, Jackson." He dropped the glare, sighing, and decided to answer the question, if only for his idiot friend's benefit. "Yes. I do drink coffee, probably more than I should, but it's really just for the caffeine… Or, if you prefer, the 'wakey-wakey' serum." His voice adopted a light snark, before it faded as Nico pressed on, continuing his explanation. "I _hate_ the taste of coffee, to be honest. Tea is, well…" His gaze turned unsure. "It tastes better. Especially with some creamer in it. 'Sides, I can't have a cup of coffee before bed." He lifted up his ceramic mug, drawing the attention to it.

Percy's eyes reflected a clearer realization. "I get what you're saying," He said slowly, as if he was still ingesting the information. "I just… How can you _not_ like coffee? It's…" He shook his head. "Whatever. I like coffee, you like tea."

Nico nodded absently, turning his attention back to the window and raising the mug to his lips. The taste of chamomile reached his tongue, the warm liquid engaging each and every one of his taste buds. He swallowed, feeling the tea slide into his stomach, and sighed in contentment.

When he looked back, Percy was still there. His eyes were fixed on the mug. Nico was, naturally, a bit confused. "Uh, did you need something else?"

The older demigod's eyes were quick to regain focus, and he returned his gaze to Nico's eyes, a bit sheepish. "Nah," he replied, his tone making clear that there _was_ something he wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to phrase it. The way Percy looked anywhere _but_ Nico solidified that suspicion, of course.

Nico swung his feet off the windowsill and hopped down, holding his mug steady to avoid any spillage. He raised his eyes to Percy's own, and allowed a quiet note of command to enter his voice. "You've got something to say, Jackson. Say it."

Percy sighed, and mumbled something under his breath.

Nico frowned. "I wasn't born from the god of hearing, Jackson. Speak up."

"…Just…Ever had tea…"

A sigh of frustration. "Percy. _Speak up._"

"I've never had tea, okay? That's all I was saying. I've never had tea, and I know it's stupid, and if you make fun of me I'll drown you on dry land." The words flew out of Percy's mouth before he realized what he said. His jaw clamped closed, and Nico caught a quiet "I didn't mean that" from the son of Poseidon.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "You've never had tea."

"Never."

"… Huh. How long have you been with Annabeth?"

"Three months now, I think…"

"You _think_?" There was a dry note of humor in Nico's voice.

"Shut up, Death Boy. Yeah, three months."

"Three months. And she's never made you tea?"

Percy shifted uneasily. "Well…"

Nico sighed. "Let me guess. You told her you'd rather have coffee."

"No! That's rude, and stupid, and… Exactly what I did, yeah."

A roll of the eyes from the Shadow user. "Of course you did, Jackson."

"Shut up, Ghost Whisperer. So do you have any more tea?"

Another raised eyebrow. "So you want me to make you tea… after you insult me. Seems kind of… Counterproductive…"

Percy rolled _his_ eyes. "What, do you want me to apologize? Did I hurt widdle Nico's feelings?"

Nico's lips turned slightly upward. "Yes, actually, I do. I would prefer for you to grovel and beg for forgiveness, but I suppose an apology'll cut it."

Percy inhaled, then fell dramatically to the ground, knees and hands shaking. "Oh, Nico, my lord and savior, communer with the Dead, tea-maker extraordinaire, please, please, _please_ grace me with your incredible water-heating and leaf-infusing skills! I am but a humble son of the Sea God, and my power pales in comparison to your own!" He stopped shaking for a moment, and chuckled. "Heh… _Pales_."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He moved, shadowlike, toward the door. "I'll be back in a moment. With your _tea_. Until then…" Nico sighed, although there was a hint of a smirk in his face. "Just don't break anything."

**AAAAAAnd That's game! Hope y'all enjoyed the fic, and have a wonderful day/night!**

**-JG**


End file.
